long sessions and endless touches
by corruptedwishes
Summary: The tension kept building until it was too much - when Austin realizes he loves Ally


They're sitting in the practice room when it happens. There's a deadline for a new song and they haven't always been the best at time management, even with the club that she's in. She's playing a melody on the piano and he tries to figure out a harmony to match. Their hands glide along the keys and meet halfway. This has happened more times than anyone could count, but there's something different this time. His eyes meet hers and they're darker, more intense than usual, as if they were calculating something. She licks her lips and tries to match his intensity. It doesn't work when he leans in, his lips just centimeters away from her ear.

"Fuck it."

His lips make contact with her cheek first. It's slow and soft, leaving a tingling feeling behind. His lips move in a path, trailing kisses until they reach hers. Her mouth is already open when their lips meet and he easily slips his tongue in. Her hands grip his shirt and his reach into her hair. They've kissed before but it was always sweeter, softer than this. He pulls away and she moans from the loss of contact before sighing when he kisses her neck. Her head turns, giving him more access. Their hands frantically pull at each other's clothes, stripping each other in quick motions. They're both left in undergarments and he pulls away to look at her.

He takes a breath, his eyes trying to take her in. He gently caresses her and reaches his hands behind her back, unhooking the tedious garment that is her bra. She gasps when his hands reach her breasts, fondling them. Her moans fill the room when his lips meet her nipples, rolling them with his tongue. She reaches her hands to his already hardened arousal and strokes it, eliciting a moan from him. She unbuckles his pants and pulls them down. She pulls away from him and lowers her head, tongue gliding over his tip. He nearly cums then from the way her tongue works around his dick and how she nearly takes him all in. Her hands pump the rest of him and god she knows that trick with the wrist and he can't fathom how she knows that. It's Ally and she's his innocent songwriter he can't think about without popping a boner 80% of the time.

He pulls away before things end too quickly and plants a kiss on her lips. His hands reach down to her panties, rubbing them with two fingers and feeling them getting wetter with each pass. He pushes aside the fabric and inserts a finger, slowly pumping in and out. She mewls as he adds in a second and uses his thumb to rub her clit. Her impatience gets to her and she pushes his hands away to straddle him. She reaches down and grabs his dick, carefully positioning it before sliding down. He fills her up and he feels so good inside of her. His groans fill the room and he can't believe how he ever settled with imagining this when the real thing is so much better.

She begins to move, slowly at first before quickening her pace. He thrusts in time and keeps up with her rhythm. He cums before her, all of it becoming too much for him. When he moans into her ear and rubs her clit, he makes her cum soon after. They get up to dress, an air of tension filling the room. He's afraid that she'll leave, afraid that he ruined their partnership. She feels weird about the situation, but also better than she has felt in a long time. She walks to the door and excuses herself.

"I have to go check on the store. Thank you Austin."

He's sweating when he hears the door open but her smile is calming. It's genuine and her eyes gleam when she thanks him. His worries go away and he smiles back at her.

"Any time Ally."

He hopes she knows that he means it.

They continue for a few more times. Few meaning more than five. The sixth time is at school. They aren't a couple. They haven't talked about their situation and it didn't seem like they would soon. She calls him over to the library during lunch to help him study for an upcoming test. He's trying hard to pay attention and she's overwhelmed by how attractive he is when he's concentrating. He looks up and smiles at her. That's when she loses it. She reaches over and grabs him by the collar, planting a kiss on his lips. It's hot and hungry and way too _not_ _innocent_ for a school library.

He has her against a bookcase when they're unbuttoning each other's pants. He pushes aside her panties and fucks her until she can't help but bite his shoulder to keep from screaming. She's in shock that they know each other well enough to cum simultaneously. The pair quickly clean up and head out to their next class when the bell rings.

It's become a problem, but neither of them want to admit it.

It isn't a problem to them. A problem would constitute a disagreement and they aren't disagreeing. It's just sex. Sex between two people that care about each other more than anyone, even themselves, know about. It's an occasional thing that the two of them consent to. So no, it isn't a problem.

When the seventh, eighth, ninth, and even tenth time happens, they don't think about it. It happens so naturally each and every time. By the time they hit twenty, he wants to stop counting. He wants to stop thinking that maybe it isn't right and just have her with him.

Nothing has really changed since the first time. They share classes and hang out afterwards. Trish and Dez are with them constantly and it's all the same. The only difference is that he sees her more often and dreams about her even more. Their friendship hasn't changed and he wonders if they could try again. The first time they were a couple didn't go well and he's been left wondering if things would ever go further between them. He loves her, he'll admit, but he couldn't risk losing her. She's too important and their partnership is the best thing that has happened to him. He'll wait. If she thinks it's right, he'll accept it. Other than that, he'll stand by the side and hope he's right for her.

He's lost track of how many times they're together and he wants to keep it that way. She's meeting him at his house tonight. His parents are gone for the weekend and they asked Ally to tutor him so that his grades would stay up. She happily agreed since she had been nagging him about his grades for a while. He hears a knock on the door and opens it up to see her, a variety of textbooks and notes that seem to overwhelm her.

"Let's get started!"

They sit in the living room so he's less distracted and she pulls out notes on physics. It's one of his worst subjects and starting out with it already tires him. He dozes off every now and then, only catching a few formulas that Ally goes over. He's almost a goner until he startles awake. His eyes open and she's on top, straddling his legs. There's a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"You haven't been paying attention Austin. I'll make you a deal."

He gulps and his eyes focus on hers.

"What kind of deal?"

"Every question you get right, I'll take off a piece of clothing. Every time you get one wrong, I'll put one on. Deal?"

He nods his head and she smiles.

"Good. Let's start."

She starts off with easy questions. Simple ones about formulas and in five minutes, she loses her cardigan and blouse. He slips up on the next question and she puts her blouse back on. He groans and she begins to gyrate on top of him, causing his mind to lose focus. He keeps messing up the questions, causing her to grab clothes from his drawers to put on. He complains at the loss of contact and increasing layers.

"You didn't think it would be that easy right? Cmon Austin, think harder."

She gets back on top and grinds against him harder. His hands move to her waist and he tries to focus. Her words are a blur but he catches a few to help him answer. It's a constant switch between taking off and putting on before he gets her in just her underwear after fifteen minutes. She takes a moment to think of the next question when he picks her up and throws her on the couch. He straddles her this time and looks at her.

"What are you doing Austin? We aren't done yet."

"Showing you things I do happen to know. And very well too."

His lips trail off onto her neck and down her body. He reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, throwing it onto the floor. He sucks on her breasts, his tongue twirling around her sensitive buds. His hands caress her thighs before moving up to the elastic of her panties, slowly removing them. She whimpers when his teeth scrape her nipples and when his mouth releases them with a pop, moving south. His hands rub up and down her slit and his mouth makes contact with her clit, gently sucking. Her moans fill the room and his name frequents her lips. He continues to lick and suck while he unbuttons his pants, replacing the lost contact from his fingers with his dick. Her whimpers grow loud and she looks up at him to plead.

"Please Austin."

"Please what Ally?"

"You already know."

He freezes his motions and she screams while frantically moving her hips. His hands grab her waist and holds her done, stilling her movements.

"What do you want Ally?"

"Fuck me Austin."

He smirks before inserting himself into her, deep moans leaving their mouths and filling the room. He thrusts at a speed that has her seeing stars and she tries to match it. He kisses her lips and her hands get tangled in his hair. They're playing a game of give and take. He's so wrapped into her eyes, the way the glimmer with determination and how her face contorts with pleasure. He reaches down to rub her clit and she tightens around him, urging his own release. He collapses besides her, his arm reaching over her waist and a free hand in her hair. He can't relish enough the way her skin feels against his own. He is so entranced by the very thought of her that it makes sense now. It probably has for a long time but it hit him now.

The way she smiles. The way she laughs. The way they can talk about anything with feeling uncomfortable. The feeling when their hands touch and it is unmatched by anything else, even the taste of pancakes. She makes everything better. His singing. His dancing.

And he realizes then when he's lying on the couch after making love to her. He realizes after years of being partners and writing songs together. He realizes after meeting her by the drums in her dad's music store.

He is so in love.

He is so in love with Ally Dawson.

They get up and dress. She grabs her bags and heads to the door with him walking her along the way. She turns to face him, still glowing from their earlier activities. She is about to say something when he leans forward, his mouth nearing her ear.

"I love you Ally."

She lets out a sigh and looks up, a smirk slowly forming.

"Took you long enough."

He kisses her. He kisses her with all the built up tension over the months and all the feelings he never knew he held inside. She kisses back, expressing everything she has felt for the longest time too. Their lips part and their eyes make contact. She takes his hand with hers, tracing a small heart in his palm with her finger.

"I love you Austin Moon. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight."

They exchange kisses and she's out the door, heading down the sidewalk when she turns around to give a small wave. He watches her until she disappears from sight, a small blur around the corner. He looks down at his hand and retraces the heart she left. He smiles, walking back to the living room to gather his things and head up to his room. He found out he loved Ally Dawson today and as soon as she was home, he would call her to tell her he did once more and for many more days to come.


End file.
